powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dino Knight Megazord
Dino Knight Megazord is the combination of Dino Zords. Tyrannosaur forms head, torso, waist, thighs, right lower leg and feet, Tricera forms lower left leg, Pteranodon forms wings and helmet, Raptor forms left arm and Parasaur forms right arm. The Megazord bears the similarities with Megazord from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Components Tyrannosaur Zord Tyrannosaur Zord is the Red Tyranno Ranger's Zord. This Zord was based on giant T-Rex and largest compare to other dinosaurs. It can chase enemies and crush them, and roars out loud to make a wave to knock them out as well or chew on enemies. Tyrannosaur Zord forms head, torso, waist, thighs, right leg and feet of Dino Knight Megazord. Tricera Zord Tricera Zord is the Blue Tricera Ranger's Zord. This Zord was based on giant Triceratops despite it has four legs. It can ram into enemies and dispose them with its horns. Tricera Zord forms the left leg of Dino Knight Megazord. Pteranodon Zord Pteranodon Zord is the Yellow Pteranodon Ranger's Zord. This Zord was based on giant Pteranodon despite for the flight capable as well. It can fly into enemies and grab them by feet and destroy with unknown process. Pteranodon Zord forms helmet and chest armor of Dino Knight Megazord. Raptor Zord Raptor Zord is Green the Raptor Ranger's Zord. The Zord was based on huge Velociraptor upon has two arms and two legs. It can chase the enemies and grab them by jaw and toss them away in the air. Raptor Zord forms left arm of Dino Knight Megazord. Parasaur Zord Parasaur Zord is the Pink Parasaur Ranger's Zord. The Zord was based on Parasaurolophus It can attack the enemies in some different ways to dispose them off in the knockout. Parasaur Zord forms the right arm of Dino Knight Megazord. Alternate Combinations Dino Knight Megazord (Somersault Power) The Somersault Power consists Stegosaur Zord combines with Dino Knight Megazord by forming the somersault technique and sharp blade spines on the Megazord's back. The Megazord can somersault the strong monster to destroy those beasts. Dino Knight Megazord (Staff Power) The Staff Power consists Seismosuar Zord combines with Dino Knight Megazord by Seismosaur Zord forms the long staff arm gauntlet for the Megazord. The Megazord can swing the staff with sharpened end to slice the monster into pieces. Dino Knight Megazord (Shield Power) The Shield Power consists Styraco Zord combines with Dino Knight Megazord by forming the shield and armor for the Megazord. The Megazord can use Styraco Shield to repel the incoming projectiles from the enemies and monsters. Dino Knight Megazord (Water Skateboard Mode) The Water Skateboard Power consists Plesio Zord combines with Dino Knight Megazord by forming surf board for the Megazord. The Megazord use it as a surfing board to wash the enemies away and leaving them to be destroyed. Dino Knight Megazord (Bazooka Power) The Bazooka Power consists Plesio Zord combines with Dino Knight Megazord by forming big bazooka for the Megazord. The Megazord can use the huge bazooka launcher to destroy the enemies. Dino Knight Megazord (Hammer Power) The Hammer Power consists Apato Zord combines with Dino Knight Megazord by forming the hammer for the Megazord. Dino Knight Megazord can use the Apato Hammer to slams on the ground to make a big earthquake and make enemies unstable. Dino Knight Megazord (Flail Power) The Flail Power consists Iguanodon Zord combines with Dino Knight Megazord by forming the Flail and morning star arm gauntlet for the Megazord. Dino Knight Megazord can use the Iguana Flail to swing the Flail towards the enemies. Dino Knight Megazord (Double Wing) The Double Wing Power consists Tupandactyl Zord combines with Dino Knight Megazord by forming the lower wings for the Megazord, while Pteranodon Zord takes the upper wings to give the Megazord more flight and speed power. Dino Knight Megazord can use the Pteranodon-Tupandactyl wings to fly faster to destroy the airborne enemies. Dino Knight Megazord Swimming Power The Swimming Power consists Ichthyo Zord combines with Dino Knight Megazord by forming the long fin and the swimming gear for the Megazord and gives the Megazord a swim agility. Dino Knight Megazord can use the Ichthyo Marine Power to swim deep in underwater faster to destroy the swimming enemies. Dino Knight Megazord Baseball Power The Baseball Power consists Futaba Zord combines with Dino Knight Megazord by forming Baseball Bat and the Baseball Glove for the Megazord. Dino Knight Megazord can use the Futaba Baseball Bat to knock the enemies to the sky and explodes. With the help of Power Rangers, they say "Strike 3 out!'" to the enemies. Category:Power Rangers Dino Quest Category:Megazord Category:Five-Piece Megazords Category:Future Beetle